The Spirit of Change
by satomobile
Summary: Lin and Kazuo find themselves back in one another's orbit following the events of Book One. This is the story of how their 'arrangement' evolved into a relationship.
1. Prologue

Fire Nation Capital  
Winter 170 AG: The Year of the Horse

* * *

"The Fire Lord will— hrnngh- The Fire Lord-"

The weight of the enormous doors leading into the Fire Nation Throne Room appeared a formidable challenge for the struggling footman. He was older, shaking slightly, and mumbling obscenities under his breath.

After a full thirty seconds of holding his tongue, Kazuo figured it was now more polite to offer assistance than to protect the footman's pride. He moved forward tentatively, "Would you like-"  
"Certainly not!" the footman grunted, offended. Kazuo nodded placing his hands behind his back once again.

"She must have placed….something….this damn door sticks," the man huffed as he turned his shoulder, shoving it just under the base of an embellished golden flame.

Quite suddenly the doors opened inward causing the footman to stumble directly into the Fire Lord's feet. She raised one regal eyebrow at the footman as he pulled himself together, straightening his robes as he stood.

"The Fire Lord will see you now," he announced, bowing to Kazuo as if everything had gone according to plan.

"Thank you, Ping," Fire Lord Izumi commended him, nodding her head curtly to signal his dismissal.

Ping and Kazuo both bowed deeply to their sovereign, one as a farewell and the other as a greeting. Ping made his way from the Throne Room without turning his back, wrenching the heavy doors shut with an audible groan as he left.

The closing door echoed between the black marble floor and the row of imposing columns in the dimly lit room, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. The Fire Lord said nothing- instead she moved forward to the dais at the far end of the hall. Kazuo followed silently, observing the first rule of royalty: "only speak when spoken to."

Kazuo paused at the stairs as the Fire Lord ascended to her throne, taking her seat with a satisfied sigh, content that they were now in their proper places. Her eyes closed and the room fell silent for a prolonged moment as if she were getting into character. When she opened them again the Fire Lord was undeniably present.

"First, please allow me to extend my sympathies regarding the United Republic," Izumi told him plainly.

"Sympathies?" Kazuo wondered.

"They are disbanding the Council," Izumi returned, "I was under the impression that you've been vying for that post for some time."

Kazuo nodded solemnly, "That is true. While it is disappointing, not having to organize a campaign does free up plenty of time to tour my constituency during our upcoming recess, which I-"

"Hm," Izumi interjected, shooting him a look, "That is actually why I've called you here."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My father speaks very highly of you, Representative. As does my younger sister, though I suspect that has little to do with your public record," she smiled wryly, revealing a hint of humor finally. "Disbanding our Council Seat in the United Republic is going to require a committee, a committee I would like you to lead."

"Me?" Kazuo replied dumbly, "I- well, with all due respect, Lord Izumi, wouldn't that duty fall to Councilwoman Qian? It is her seat being disbanded, after all."

Izumi looked over the rim of her glasses, ready to dish out some old fashioned straight talk, "Representative, I think we are both aware of our long-serving Councilwoman's shortcomings. I need someone with a background in Fire Nation political law, someone who is able to see what kind of benefits or consequences any charters or treaties we agree to may have in the future. In short, I need someone that will represent our nation's interest with foresight… as such, you are my first choice."

Kazuo's mind raced; he already had a slew of questions piling up, his upcoming schedule was almost reorganized, groundwork for future plans were being set, and then of course he had his fellow committee members to consider.

"Ambassador Lee, he-"

"-will be working closely with you, of course," Izumi supplied, "he and Qian will have a seat on the committee, you are free to choose who fills the other positions."

Kazuo nodded.

"Do you accept?" Izumi followed after a moment of pensive silence.

Kazuo looked up, startled that she'd even asked, "Absolutely. And I humbly thank you for thinking of me to represent our nation. It will be my honor to take this appointment."

"Good," she agreed, "You leave in a week. Please see my secretary for your travel itinerary on your way out."

Kazuo swallowed. A week wasn't much time to change a calendar as extensive as his, but he supposed history waited for no man. The United Republic was clamoring for a new form of government, a non-bending front-runner had already emerged and the people were demanding a change in the wake of Amon's revolution. A week of preparation would have to suffice.

He bowed deeply, "Thank you, Fire Lord Izumi."

She gave a brief nod and Kazuo turned to leave. He was halfway to the exit when she called after him.

"Representative Kazuo?"

He halted, turning to face her.

"Have you completed our Foreign Service Exam?"

He stood still, unsure if he should make his way back to her or not. After a moment he spoke, "For election eligibility? I have. It should be on file with your office."

"There is a separate section for those wishing to fill the Ambassador position. Perhaps you should consider registering… depending on how this committee pans out- it may be in your best interest to prepare for such an eventuality."

His breath caught- being tapped for Ambassador was considered highly unlikely for men of Kazuo's background. So rare in fact, that even his voracious ambition had stopped short of envisioning such an outcome.

"I will get right on that," he agreed, smile uncontainable.

Izumi bowed her head once more with finality and Kazuo made his exit, pushing the double doors out as if they were weightless.

He had a phone call to make.


	2. Endgame Extended

Republic City  
Winter 170 AG  
One Month Earlier

It would no longer speak to her. Lin knelt down and ran one hand across the face of her most familiar friend, longing for a response. She closed her eyes and focused, she thought if she could just concentrate hard enough she might hear it. Her hand grazed across the earth, stirring a small cloud of dirt, rolling across jagged pebbles that scraped against one another, threading her fingers through the fragrant blades of grass to no avail. It was as if it had died and she was left performing some old ritual along the shell of a beloved friend.

But it was she who had died, really. The earth was alive. It grew and it shifted and it sang to those who had been given the divine gift of hearing, but Lin had been struck down with deafness. It was no longer her right, her gift, her mother's legacy. It simply was and Lin simply wasn't.

In frustration, she slammed her palm against the hardened sandstone of Air Temple Island. It was greywacke, a composite of varying grains of earth hardened over time and mixed together in nature's curious way. She knew that, but in the past she could have felt it too.

Her eyes stung and tears threatened, but she straightened herself when she heard a rustling from behind.

Tenzin cleared his throat.

"We're just about ready," he informed her. His posture was sympathetic, if a little awkward. He appeared caught between approaching her and running in fright, but his eyes shone something that kept him rooted, gratitude.

Lin nodded solemnly and walked toward him, he stood in her way after all, and as she passed him his hand shot out and stopped her, "Lin..."

"You don't have to say anything," she sighed, "I really don't want you to."

Tenzin gave her a quick nod, letting his hand drop from her elbow, "My mother is the best you know," he offered weakly.

Lin instinctively reached up to the only part of her body Katara hadn't healed, brushing fingertips across the scars on her cheek. She was the best- that was true. But she couldn't fix it all.

Lin swallowed, "I know," she told him, forcing her mouth to tug upward into a smile for his benefit.

She continued on into the courtyard where the sky bison had been saddled by Acolytes, awaiting permission to return to the skies. Tenzin's family already occupied Oogi's back, they all looked strained, though Rohan seemed none too affected by the atmosphere of stress surrounding him and the baby gurgled happily in his mother's arms.

Tenzin stood to the side, stretching one arm out as if to offer Lin passage on the back of his bison. Oogi added his approval by bumping his head against her playfully. Lin extended one arm to fondly pat his large face. In another life she wouldn't hesitate to amble onto his back, but now it was different. Everything felt different. Her eyes drifted to the only other option, a bison called Kuma who was currently occupied by a forlorn Avatar and her group of loyal friends.

"I think there is more room on Kuma," Lin said softly. Oogi grunted and Lin gave him a second rub, "Maybe next time, big guy."

She made her way to Kuma and climbed aboard, settling against the saddle with her bag in her lap. A quick scan of the other passengers proved uncomfortable as most of them averted their eyes in some effort to spare her looks of pity. The Avatar for her part, looked solidly down into her own lap, barely aware that anyone else sat with her here.

The muted command of "yip, yip" was heard from Tenzin and Kuma followed Oogi skyward. It was a two-day journey to the South Pole. Hardly a word passed between the group on Kuma's back as they made their way across the expanse of the ocean.

It was well past nightfall when the bison approached Ember Island. It was barely visible in the blackness of the surrounding sea, but the familiar scent of their approach assaulted Lin's memory as they moved closer.

"We're almost there," she announced in a voice that was meant only for herself. She was surprised when heads snapped up to listen.

Bolin stretched, craning his neck over the side, "I don't see anything."

The wind carried the fragrance of jasmine across Kuma's back, whirling its way under Lin's nose. Her eyes closed and she could see the white and yellow flowers of the plant clearly, she could almost taste the tea Uncle Iroh brewed with care on their childhood holidays. A whole host of memories came flooding back to her in that one comforting scent.

"Trust me. We're almost there."

She was correct. In minutes, the flickering lights of summer homes guided them to shore. The bison flew in, landing softly in the courtyard of the Fire Lord's summer home. The sea breeze swept across the passengers, chilling them as they slid off their transport.

General Iroh had arranged the house to be opened for them upon arrival and Lin was thankful for familiar accommodations. The on-hand staff hurried to them as they disembarked, offering to take any bags and show them to their rooms. As the staff busied themselves with work, a tall, regal figure approached from the main hall.

It was the spare heir, Zuko's second daughter Ursa, coming to greet the weary travelers. Her blood red silk robes grazed along the wooden floor as she made her way out of the house.

"Ursa?" Tenzin asked, clearly unaware that she would be in attendance.

"I had to come," she explained descending the stairs. She gave Tenzin a small smile before scanning the crowd for Lin, who watched her blankly in surprise.

In one quick motion, Ursa covered the space between them and wrapped her into a vice-like embrace.

"Izumi phoned me," she told Lin without letting go. There was no response. The other members of the group looked on as they held firm in their embrace.

"Lin I am so sorry," she whispered. Again, Lin said nothing, arms at her side. It was the first relief Lin felt in a sea of restlessness. Words were unnecessary between the two women, their closeness was in the flesh. It was intangible, enduring, it was family.

Finally, Ursa pulled back giving Lin a friendly smile as she let go.

"Let's get you all inside and settled," Ursa sighed, addressing the group.

Ursa officially greeted the Avatar first, bowing to her in a show of deference and empathy for her loss. Tenzin made his way to her next, bowing in the traditional style of the Fire Nation. Pema followed him, hitching her robe slightly to drop a curtsy. As Pema looked downward, Ursa gave Lin a mischievous wink over her shoulder.

She didn't accept any curtsies after that, insisting that the group make their way in to their rooms for some much needed rest.

When everyone had found their rooms, the hall quieted, Ursa made her way to Lin's room.

"Knock, knock," she announced after she'd made her way through the entry.

"Traditionally you are supposed to say that before you open the door," Lin deadpanned from the overstuffed bed.

"I don't care much for tradition," Ursa sighed, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Lin looked pointedly at the symbol of the Fire Nation emblazoned on her nightclothes. "Ok, I don't care for traditions that don't involve me getting to do whatever I want," Ursa corrected with a chuckle.

Her comment coaxed a smile from Lin, albeit a resigned one.

"How are you feeling?" Ursa asked, taking on a tone of concern.

"Does it matter?" Lin wondered aloud, looking away.

Ursa rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be stoic with me, Lin."

"I'm not being stoic," Lin returned, "I'm just being realistic. How I feel isn't part of the equation. No matter what I feel it won't change what has happened."

"Talking about it will help," Ursa reminded her.

"I've never subscribed to that school of thought," Lin replied evenly. Ursa looked at her hands for a moment and tried to contemplate what it would feel like if she could no longer create a flame. Her body shuddered at the thought of it and she looked back up at Lin.

"I don't even know what to say," she confessed. Lin shrugged. "I just pray that Katara will be able to restore your bending."

"Me too," Lin admitted.

Ursa sighed and looked around the room as she considered how to change the subject. A smile played on her lips and she stretched back on the bed, shoving Lin's feet aside to make room for herself.

"Izumi said you'd be staying in the Capital on your way back from Katara?"

"Did she?"

Ursa nodded, eyes gleaming devilishly, "Parliament is in session you know."

Lin eyed her dubiously, well aware of the direction this conversation was moving, "I did know that, yes."

Ursa propped herself up on one elbow, sculpted eyebrows raising as she drummed long nails against her spreading smile, "hmmm."

Lin shook her head, looking skyward briefly, "you can stop dancing around it."

At that Ursa flopped back onto the bed unceremoniously. Lin had managed to suck all of the fun out of her teasing, drawing a beleaguered sigh from Ursa's lungs in the process.

"I'm trying to cheer you up! Give you something to look forward to!"

"I have more pressing things to worry about," Lin affirmed calmly.

Ursa turned her head, casting a pitying glance in her direction. Lin pretended not to notice, occupying herself instead with flattening out the wrinkles in the surrounding blankets. If there was anything worse than losing her bending, it was watching people pity her for it.

"I should get some sleep."

After a moment of hesitation, Ursa nodded, pulling herself upright and sliding off the edge of the bed, defeated. She made her way to the door at the edge of the room and paused just after opening it, "Sweet dreams, Lin."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Sweet dreams were a thing of the past. Since that rainy day on Air Temple Island, Lin hadn't managed a single night of restful sleep. She woke each night -sometimes more than once- covered in sweat, heart thudding frantically against her ribcage. It infuriated her to the point of tears each time. The idea that someone as ridiculous as Amon could have left such a psychological scar across a heart that had been hardened by years of police work felt almost as embarrassing as it was frustrating.

By the time they made it to the South Pole, Lin estimated she had gotten a total of three hours of solid, nightmare-free sleep in the past four days. The bags under her eyes rivaled only the Avatar's and Lin quietly assumed she must be suffering the same restless affliction.

The view of Katara's front door nearly cracked Lin's thin resolve; she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes at the very sight of it. Behind that door was her last hope. She wanted to run through that door and drop to Katara's feet and beg her to make everything okay.

Instead, she hung back as her fellow travelers gathered round the Avatar and urged her forward. Tenzin propped up Korra on one side and Mako took up the other. By the time Lin made it through the doorway the Avatar had disappeared with Katara behind another.

So, she waited.

The waiting didn't end with the news that Katara could not heal them. The waiting didn't end when the Avatar returned from a spiritual encounter that had restored her bending. The waiting didn't even end when Lin had expected it to; the moment the Avatar touched her forehead and she felt the divine gift of bending coursing through her limbs once again. She lifted boulders, everyone looked on in awe. She said her thanks.

And still, she waited.

And still, the nightmares persisted.

Their final evening at the South Pole, Lin woke three separate times with a sweat-soaked back and Amon's mask burned into her mind's eye.

It didn't escape her notice that the Avatar seemed entirely recovered. As they boarded Kuma's back, Korra beamed with youthfully energy. It gave Lin a small bit of cheer to see her bounce back so quickly. Though the Sato girl seemed to have absorbed whatever negativity Korra had cast aside. She stared forward in silence, meeting eyes with Lin only for both to look away quickly.

The party touched down in the Fire National Capital late that night. Firelord Izumi was nowhere to greet them. They were all ushered to their rooms by footmen and Lin was relieved to be away from the group again.

In her room, she washed her face and turned down the bed, catching sight of a newspaper that had been gingerly placed along the nightstand. She crawled into the bed and unfolded the broadsheet, only to have her stress levels spike.

Republic City was front-page news. The burned out buildings continued to smolder in the photos and the headlines echoed the unrest of the images, trumpeting rebellion and riots throughout the city. The place looked post-apocalyptic and she groaned audibly at the photo of Saikhan giving a press conference.

It was a little too much to stomach so she flipped the pages until the local news dominated the page. Politics were the big story here as this latest parliamentary session was winding down within the week. There was speculation of which parties would see their agendas through to fruition and which would be sidelined.

There was also a photograph of Representative Kazuo, the head of his party, looking serious in the midst of a heated debate with a decidedly less attractive opponent. She stared at his picture, admiring the line of his jaw and the way in which his forearm was showcased when his shirtsleeves were pushed up.

It had been almost two years since she'd last seen him in the flesh, though they'd exchanged a handful of letters since. Their letters consisted mostly of work-related questions and corresponding answers- bits about their lives, which were both heavily entwined with aforementioned work-related matters, and the occasional reference to their sometime affair.

Those types of references usually came from Kazuo and were either ignored in Lin's reply or very lightly touched upon. It occurred to her now, looking at his photo, that he had no idea she was spending tonight just down the street from his office and that if she had any inclination to pick up where they last left off, the burden was squarely on her to make it so.

Lin pulled the blankets around herself and rolled to her side, keeping the paper open to his picture- head swimming with the kind of thoughts she would never admit to having out loud.

When she woke from another nightmare an hour later, the photo was there to greet her, somehow assuring her with its presence. She sat up, rolling a reassuring yuan coin around her palm, bending it in half and then right again as she considered that perhaps she could use a few extra days in the Fire Nation Capital.

At breakfast the following morning, Firelord Izumi made it clear that they were all welcome to stay in their guest rooms as long as they like. Tenzin thanked her for her hospitality, but cited the morning papers, which were flooded with more bad news from home, for their need to depart quickly.

He looked to Korra and then to Lin, "Republic City needs us now more than ever," he told them with gravity in his tone. Korra nodded dutifully and chorused Tenzin with enthusiasm about her eagerness to restore the bending of Amon's victims.

Following their meal the group packed up and emerged from their rooms with bags in hand, piling them upon Tenzin's bison one by one.

"I'll take your bag," Tenzin offered absently when he saw Lin approaching. When she neglected to place said bag in his arms, Tenzin looked up and noticed she didn't have one at all.

"I think I'm going to stay here a little while longer," Lin admitted.

His brow furrowed, "What? Lin we have very important-"

"Work?" she finished for him, eyebrows raised, "I don't have a job anymore, Tenzin."

He sighed, features softening slightly, "Lin, your skills and knowledge of the city are essential right now..."

She looked away and he continued, "... as a member of the Council I can nearly guarantee that the job is yours if you want it back."

She nodded in acknowledgement, "I appreciate that."

When she didn't move, Tenzin ventured further, "What could you possibly do here that would bring you greater pleasure than restoring the city you love?"

If she had told him the truth, he wouldn't have believed it.

She didn't have to say another word, however, as Pema approached with a skeptical eye and a fussing Rohan on her shoulder.

"Are we all set?" she asked, placing herself between the two of them.

Lin glanced away and took a step back, "Yes, I think so. Have a safe trip."

"You're not coming?" Pema wondered, looking to Tenzin for an explanation. He shrugged and so Pema's curious gaze swiveled back to Lin.

"No, I'll be staying a bit longer."

Pema nodded and Lin returned her gesture with a tight smile and began to depart.

She was stopped by Pema's bell-like voice "Lin!"

"Yes?"

Her eyes shone with genuine feeling, "...Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Lin returned humbly.

With that, Tenzin ushered his wife and newborn son onto Oogi's back before boarding in his usual whirlwind manner. "Yip Yip."

The bison went airborne with a grunt, lumbering their way skyward. Within five minutes, they were nothing but a speck on the horizon. Lin watched them until they disappeared entirely, leaving nothing but a cool breeze and a blue sky in their wake.

It was unseasonably perfect weather- just right for a walk down to the Offices of Parliament, in fact.


End file.
